VABJ
by TsukiNoKishi
Summary: When training with someone like Rose, you should really pay attention to what you do with your stake. It might cause you troubleXD.    DimitriXRose, Lemon, M


**Vampire Academy Lemon**

A/N: That's the first fanfiction I've ever published so be kind to me and leave a review if you read^^!

It contains sexual content between Dimitri and Rose, so don't read further ahead if you feel offended.

I pretty sure the stakes in the Vampire Academy universe are quite thin but… ah, for the sake of fanfiction… well, they are kind of bigger here.

Rating: M for language and sexual content XDDDDD!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of my fanfiction.

I was having the best dream of my life. Seriously, if there's anything of what people call God, he'd better make it happen soon enough.

I guess the imaginary place my mind had created could be better though, but I wouldn't start nitpicking now, not with the sexy, brooding, tall Russian hottie leaning against the door frame of an old warehouse. His tall frame was surrounded by the pale, mangled corpses of the Strigoi that had thought he wasn't much of a fight. We had fought them off together, slashing and kicking, thrusting and dodging, our bodies and minds always in perfect sync as we dispatched our enemies one by one, leaving them a lifeless pile around us.

I strode across the room, jumping over the corpses to land in his strong arms that encircled me in a warm embrace, our lips meeting in a heated kiss taking my breath away.

"Rose", he breathed my name, as he threw us against the nearest wall, a thudded sound wavering in the air from the slightly hard collision but I didn't intend to complain as Dimitri's wet tongue pushed its way in my mouth, our hot breaths intertwined. But the continued echo of our collision with the wall was getting louder and louder making it difficult for me to focus on the wonderful things Dimitri's hands were doing to my body. What kind of echo did that? Ah, that didn't sound right.

I_Thud, thud, thud, THUD! ROSE! HEY, HATHAWAY!_/I

Wha...?

My body jerked back to reality, the loud knocks on my door with the kind contribution of even louder yells shattering the divine images, leaving me a bit disoriented and majorly pissed off with the culprit.

I threw the covers off me and grabbed the clock from the nightstand, my eyes turning to slits as I registered the time. What kind of moron was beating on my door – because he was still beating on it – at… seven o' clock in the morning? Jeez, someone must have a really twisted sense of humor. Seven o' clock in the morning. Wait, what! Seven? Oh, no no no no no! I was late for training again and I was sure that Dimitri throwing me against a wall wouldn't be far from reality, even though with a very different outcome.

I_"ROSE!"_/I

"Now, dammit!" I went to the door and threw it open with a growl and met with a pair of brown eyes and a mass of dark hair.

"Wh-um, Eddie?" That was pretty much as coherent as I could get that early in the morning.

"Was about time", he said with a slight slur, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What. Do. You. Want. Eddie?"

"Hey, easy there, tiger", he said giggling with his hands raised. "Just delivering a message".

"What kind of message?" I asked getting impatient.

"Belikov is waiting for you for like half an hour, girl. Sent me to drag your ass over there. How can you train that early?"

"I figured that much, smartie. Was on my way already, I doubt that _you_ could drug me anywhere. And what were you doing up that early?"

His heavy blushing told me that I abso-fucking-lutely didn't wanna know.

"Ah, whatever. Tell him I'm coming".

"You go tell him, he is so pissed off, I don't go anywhere near him". And with that he stormed off, somewhat unbalanced.

I closed the door and decided to be quick in order to save myself from some extra lecture. However, I met the same dilemma I faced every morning since I started training again with the Russian god after what happened in Spokane. Should I wear something comfortable and easy for our training session, or something downright smexy and uncomfortable and risk getting closely acquainted with the floor, making a spectacle of myself at Dimitri's first attack? After that dream, training was surely not my first priority. Screw it; if I ate dirt, at least I'd look hot while doing it.

I grabbed the tightest clothes I could get – quite revealing too, why not go all the way – and put them on, leaving the room in a mere matter of minutes after Eddie had.

Storming off in the long corridors I reached the gym where I knew Dimitri was waiting for me in less than thirty seconds and busted in, not bothering to knock.

Dimitri was standing there, leaned against a wall, so much like my dream that sent chills down my spine. God, could he look any sexier? His dark eyes were blazing with annoyance, but I didn't let it affect me as I walked closer. However, those eyes grew huge in astonishment as he took in my attire for the day.

"Morning, comrade", I waved cheerily.

"I thought I was clear about my expectations", he said, his voice low and icy.

"Me too, but I don't see you bending me over a bench or something", I returned starting with my usual stretching exercises – actually, there was much more I_stretching_/I than I_exercise_/Igoing on there.

"Rose, knock it out", he said with an annoyed sigh leaving the wall and I could see that he was trying hard _not_ to look at me.

Oh yeah, I was going to have fun today.

"Perhaps I should knock I_you_/I out", I suggested bending over to touch my toes and saw him between my legs tripping his foot on his gym bag at that.

I straightened up again flipping my long hair and turned towards him with a naughty smile. He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose, drawing in a deep breath.

"Rose, you'd better shut that mouth of yours or else I'll find something to gag it with".

Yeah, right. "I'd like to see you try", I said over my shoulder.

"I'm serious, Rose." Oh, how I like tearing his nerves apart.

"Well, so am I. Don't you think you'd better come over here and teach me a lesson?" I purred starting my stretching again.

Dimitri just stayed there, his hands clenched into fists and looking passionately at the wall opposite to my direction, pretending to totally ignore me.

"Unless…" I said out loud drawing his interest. "…you have a small problem", I pointed out staring openly at his southern regions.

That did it.

He leapt at me with a god-like speed, pinning me to a wall in a blink of an eye.

"Ouch, struck a chord there, comrade?" I said straining a little bit to get the words out with just the right part of mockery.

Dimitri had me pressed against the wall, furious, holding me at arm's length, my toes barely touching the floor. His strong fingers were holding my chin tilted upwards, making it kind of difficult to see the furious look I was sure he had on his face. Too bad, it'd be funny as hell.

But being held up against the wall by my hot instructor was not bad either. I wouldn't mind some extra proximity though.

"You know, you could come cl-"

_Shit!_

I saw his stake coming for my face just in time to dodge it. However, Dimitri's strong hold wouldn't let me budge and I could only attempt a kick to throw off his balance. Well, no surprise I couldn't reach him with my five foot frame, he just _had_ to be that much taller than me.

I opened my mouth to shriek – yes, I do that from time to time – and that proved to be a big mistake. I didn't had the time to register what happened when Dimitri's silver stake slid between my lips, muffling my scream.

"I told you I would gag that filthy mouth of yours with something if you kept that attitude. Next time don't take me lightly".

Oh, god, he was serious. I could feel the pointy tip of the stake at the back of my throat and couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body.

"Is something the matter, Rose?" he asked with a fake worry, to smug to hide it. "No witty remark this time?"

I_Oh, so you wanna play dirty, comrade? You picked the wrong person now, didn't you?_/I

"Groorwnorhn!"

Ah, well, I was going for 'moron' but it was kind of difficult to say anything with a mouthful of his stake.

"What was that again?" he asked smugly with that annoying smirk plastered across his face.

Oh, yeah, smile. We'll see who will smile last. You're in for a ride, mate.

I wanted to say that too but I guessed it wouldn't sound too elaborate without tearing my throat apart, so I decided to go with the good old Rose-Hathaway-pay-back-extraordinaie.

He must have sensed the change in my mood because I could see under his oh-too-satisfied expression that he grew wary.

I_Yup, never be sure with me around_, /II thought as I wrapped my fingers cautiously around his wrist. He must have expected a rough jerk or some other weird Hathaway stunt so he didn't particularly resisted when I started pulling his arms away from me slowly, all the while clamping my lips tightly around his stake.

Dimitri's lips opened wide with a silent gasp as I removed the stake from my mouth, all the while sucking hard and humming through hollowed cheeks, never taking my eyes of him.

The stake was released with a small I_pop_/I, now glistening with my saliva, and clearly making Dimitri nervous as his grip was loosened and he took a step away from me.

"Roza", he managed to stammer, his eyes wide, "what the hell are you…"

"Well, you know me", I purred stalking his step. "I always like to practice".

His eyes fell on the stake he was still holding in his trembling hand, stayed there for a while as if he was trying to decipher my words and then his head jerked up in realization of what I meant.

"Is something the matter, comrade? No witty remark this time?" I mirrored his words, closing the distance between us and standing right in front of him, my head barely reaching his chest. "Someone would think that you could _come_ up with something", I said deliberately underlining one word as I let my hands roam free over his sculpted chest, tracing the hard planes and muscles that all those years of training had created, and touched the edges of his worn duster trying to slip it off.

"Rose, stop it", he said but his heart wasn't on his words, I could hear that at the strained way they flew through his lips. His strong, calloused hands grabbed mine and tried to push me away. But I wasn't going to have any of that.

With a rough jerk, I pushed him backwards, sending him down on one of the benches and his back hit the wall with a muffled sound, but either of us seemed to particularly care. Before he made a move to get on his feet, I went over to him and I roughly pushed him back again, throwing my legs on each side of his hips so I could straddle him and keep him there.

"Not planning on letting you anywhere now", I whispered in his ear, tracing his earlobe with my tongue and felt him shiver underneath my touch. I had endured his controlled, distanced attitude long enough and had enough of it.

"Rose, n…!"

His hands that were placed on my hips with the intention to push me of him froze and his sentence died midway as my hand found its way to his trapped manhood and I was ecstatic to find him already hard. I gave him a rough squeeze and almost fell of him at his sudden jerk, a moan escaping his lips only for him to muffle it. I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face as I saw the pleasure in his eyes, even though he was quick to disguise it. If I ever think that I was taking this way too far, there was no way I would stop now.

I gave him a couple more squeezes, slipped of him, entertaining myself at his relieved expression that in a blink of an eye turn to absolutely horrified as I dropped to my knees between his legs, my hand ghosting over the obvious bulge on his crotch.

Dimitri's breathing had became ragged and swallow and he tried to push me off again but slapped his hands away, satisfied; if he really wanted me to stop I probably would running laps already.

Giving him a sly grin I yanked down the damn piece of clothing that was restraining him, setting his erection free. It bounced, hard and red, on his stomach.

God, he was perfect all over. His manhood stood proud just inches from my face, long, hard and surely big, a perfect match with his godlike body. I unconsciously licked my lips at his sight and heard his breath hitch at the move and I wanted so much to push him further.

I reached out and closed my fingers around him, feeling his heat - hard steel under silky skin. I felt him pulsing in my hand, hard and swollen, and I smiled at the choked sound he made as I leaned in to touch my lips in the engorged head of his cock, my senses surrounded by his manly scent. It was intoxicating me, driving me to do things to him that would drive him mad with desire and ecstasy, make him writhe and make his damn control disappear in thin air. I didn't want my nerves to get the best of me or give him any time to regain his composure, so deciding that teasing was enough I lifted my head slightly to slip his pulsing member into my mouth.

I took him as deep as I could and stopped, humming around and felt him tense. I lifted my eyes up to him and saw him looking at me through lust-hooded eyes, his teeth pressing hard on his lower lip trying to suppress any sound. I wanted to see if I could make him lose his steel control so I pulled back slowly sliding my tongue on the underside of his cock until it was released from my mouth and I leaned in, teasing the sensitive slit with the tip of my tongue, drawing a delicious moan from his sexy mouth.

"Hmm, you like that, don't you?" I purred gripping the base of his shaft and pressed my lips on his head pushing down to take him fully in my mouth again. I let my teeth scrape slightly the heated flesh as I slipped my other hand under him and closed my fingers around his balls, fondling them, pulling softly at the loose skin and I felt him buckling his hips, his infamous control shattering in little pieces at last. I felt him at the back of my throat and I knew that I couldn't take him any deeper, at least not now, so I gripped him harder and started bobbing my head up and down with long wet sucks, my hand working what part of him was not in my mouth, my pace slowly getting faster and clumsier but I didn't particularly care and from the quiet growls and sounds Dimitri was making, I was sure that he didn't either.

My jaw had begun hurting a little and I felt desperate for air, the shallow inhales through my nose not nearly enough to keep me going. As his twitching member fell off my mouth I heard him groan and his hand gripped the back of my head and pushed me on him again.

"Don't even think about it", he growled.

His fingers twitched in my hair and I felt him gripping them as a throaty groan left his lips and his hands started guiding my head on his shaft slowly in the beginning and then with quick, rough jerks, fucking my mouth in abandon. I moaned around him tried to apply as much suction as I could, lost in my own personal lustful haze, moving my head up and down faster and faster to match his own, almost frantic now, pace. Soon I could taste his pre-cum at the back of my throat and I knew he was close, so my movements became harder and my moans louder in order to bring him over the edge. His muscles tensed and he stilled, his hand keeping me buried in his crotch as I felt the warm streams filling my mouth and I gagged a little, but quickly swallowed it all.

His cock softened and slipped from mouth but his hands stayed tangled in my hair, trembling. I leaned back, sitting on my haunches and dared to look at his face.

He was looking at me wide-eyed and silent, all ruffled up, and I didn't know which shocked him more; me blowing him or actually letting him come in my mouth. Either way, I became self-conscious again and I felt my face burning as I got up and took a step backwards. He just stood there frozen not saying anything and to be honest, for once, I had no idea what to say. I continued staring at him while he was gawking, waiting for something. Even a lecture would be good at this point but, come on, who were we kidding? He didn't seem like he could say anything so I straightened my clothes and turned, all the while thinking how far my savings would take me in case Dimitri went into a killing mode and I would have to flee the Academy. I had reached the door when I heard him shuffling his clothes and getting closer but didn't stop.

Just when my hand touched the handle I heard him clear his throat and speak. Oh, here we go.

"Oh, and Rose?"

I stopped in my tracks turning to look at him and saw him following close behind, his appearance immaculate as always, nothing showing what had happened between us. How had he done that?

"Practicing is good", he said. "I'd be more than happy to help you reach perfection", and with that he walked past my frozen form and left the room, the door silently closing behind him.


End file.
